He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar!
|airdate=(Ja:) July 13, 2010 |continuity= }} The children are thrown a feast in Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles. However a rift forms between Shoutmon and Taiki when the children decide to seek out other humans in the Digital World in order to find a way back home to the Real World. Synopsis Shoutmon and his digimon friends take Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou to the Village of Smiles. There they find a Pteramon attacking so Taiki and Shoutmon race off to deal with it. Taiki uses his Xros Loader to make a ton of Pickmon into a slingshot to launch Shoutmon into the air to attack the aerial digimon. While despairing due to no cellular connection Akari meets Cutemon who comforts her. Dorulumon appears, saving both from an scouting enemy's attack before quickly make his and Cutemon's departure. Hearing that the human children are talking about trying to find a way out of the Digital World, Shoutmon feels his plans of becoming king are slipping away and tries to delay their departure, including having Lillymon perform a seductive dance to Taiki. During the feast being thrown for them Taiki decides to go with Akari and Zenjirou to find a way home as he's the one who dragged them into the Digital World. Shoutmon begs Taiki not to leave as he needs his help to become the Digimon King. Taiki remarks that Shoutmon is being selfish about wanting to become king for himself and declines any help. Shoutmon becomes frustrated and after narrowly missing punching Akari and Taiki, runs away crying. The next morning the children part from the digimon and make their way through the forest without an escort. Unfortunately MadLeomon is marching toward the forest with his army so that he can attack the Village of Smiles. Seeing they are heading for trouble, Shoutmon hesitates to help due to his anger toward Taiki. MadLeomon then attacks the children and is chasing them through the forest. Infuriated with the thought of humans, who in his mind are weak creatures, are invading the Digital World MadLeomon orders the release of a caged Orochimon to destroy the children. Backed against a canyon wall, Taiki and his friends are trapped to face the oncoming Orochimon. At the last minute Shoutmon appears and stops the attack. MadLeomon combines with Orochimon to become MadLeomon (Orochi Mode). Ballistamon and Shoutmon attack individually but are defeated by him. Taiki then uses Digi-Xros to combine the two into Shoutmon X2. With their combined power and Taiki's strategy, they defeat MadLeomon once more, forcing him to issue a retreat. Taiki realizes that Shoutmon's wish to become king is not selfish as the digimon only wishes to return the Digital World back to the peaceful state it once was. Featured characters (2) * (4) * (5) * (18) * (21) |c5= *'Coelamon' (13) * (23) *Minotarumon (25) |c6= * (24) *'Orochimon' (26) |c7= * (6) |c8= *'Pteramon' (11) |c10= * (1) * (3) * (7) * (8) *Troopmon (9) * (10) * (12) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) * (20) * (22) * ' (27) * (28) }} DigiAnalyzer Monitamon's Enemy Search Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=MailBirdramon |added3=+ }} Quotes "Orochi!" :—'Orochimon' pretending to be a Pokémon. Other notes , and ends with a shot of from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Although they are not actually seen, and it is not specified how many of each were present, Kiriha's Xros Loader depicts Minotarumon, Rhinomon, Missimon, and Sealsdramon as his targets among the Bagra Army platoon. }} Category:Digimon Xros Wars episodes